Harry's Judgment
by NineTailedHollow9009
Summary: What if monsters never existed? What if humans still had magic? Harry is born with a love of skeleton jokes, puns, the ability to manifest bones and "Gaster Blasters". Follow the lazybones himself as he attends Hogwarts and gets into just as much trouble as the other Harry's from differing timelines.
1. Idea

Harry - no - Sans, as he went by now raised a bony hand. Sans was a gaunt man. His sunken body gave him the appearance of a man who was nothing but bones. If you could see under his blue fur collared sweater, you would find that his skin wrapped tightly around his ribcage as if he had starved himself for a very long time. His arms and legs were little more than skin and bones. His emerald eyes had disappeared only to be replaced by darkness encompassing the skin covered holes in his head, except for his lone left eye which radiated an unearthly blue. The usual jovial smile that adorned his face had turned grim.

His bony hand was wrapped in a sickly blue aura that gave all the bystanders a sensation of crawling on their backs that made them think of all the misdeeds they took part in. The spectators gasped as bones materialized out of the blue with weird skeleton dog heads ready to launch some sort of attack.

"tell me why." Sans barely kept himself from screaming.

"He was in the way." The snake-like man, Voldemort, had said simply.

" **YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER**!" Bones flew at breakneck speeds towards the Dark Lord. The skeleton dogs released a huge beam of energy at all angles at the man. Voldemort blasted the bones out of his way, spamming _reducto_ until the barraged of bones and beams halted.

Seeing his chance, Voldemort cast a killing curse only for it to be blocked by one his sans' skeletal dog heads. When the head vaporized into dust, Sans dropped his grim smile for a look of pure anger.

"die! die! diediedied **IEDIEDIE!** " Thousands of bones, normal and blue materialized around the Dark Lord, efficiently surrounding him.

As Voldemort lay on the ground nursing his wound, Sans stood over him panting from the strain of keeping up so many attacks in such a short amount of time.

"i guess you never learned about my blue attacks. well you're shit out of luck."

A bone with its ends sharpened materialized right in front of Voldemort's face.

"get dunked on."

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot I wrote. I was going to make this into a full story but I wasn't sure how it would be received.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating in a while, things have been busy. I just finished my first year in university and I just moved back into my house so I've just been getting my room liveable again.**

 **Anyways, enjoy your day!**


	2. Different Timeline 740,000

**Harry's Judgement**

 _have you ever wondered what it's like to be aware of the existence of other timelines? how wonderful an alternate world would be, where you got the girl you longed for? or you got that job you hoped for? to most people it would be an exciting prospect!_

…

 _but then you realize that for every good timeline… there's a bad timeline. a timeline where your parents die, your brother dies, or your mentor dies… and then there's one where you die._

…

 _i learned about the existence of timelines when i was only in my first year. there was an incident with a cerberus and a professor… the whole thing was just really complicated. my ability to use… "shortcuts"… really helped me that year…_

…

 _ **diary of (scratched out name) sans**_ _page 248_

* * *

James and Lily Potter were shocked when their baby was born, of course they were happy! They were ecstatic that their baby Harry was born and would treat him as well as they could possibly treat him. Hell! Lily would have a hard time not smothering him! The reason they were shocked that even though Harry came out perfectly healthy, he didn't look healthy.

He had gaunt tight skin which looked painful the way it stretched over his bones. He looked severely underfed, starved even. His emerald eyes glowed with intensity and every time he looked at his parents, they felt a crawling sensation on their backs. It didn't help that his pupils look like they floated in empty sockets in his head; the whites of his eyes were barely visible.

As a year came and went, the couple had discovered their baby wasn't quite… normal. He never seemed to cry at all, instead the baby Harry opted to spend most of his time asleep. Another thing they had noticed is that Harry was never happy with his food unless there was an abnormal amount of ketchup on it. Every time the television showed one of those archaeological shows Lily enjoyed, the baby would gurgle happily and reach out his tiny arms towards the box. She would take him in her arms and the two would happily watch the people dig up old bones. She would never trade her little baby for anything in the world.

James had found that his baby had a love of jokes. He would spend hours at a time with Harry, telling him jokes and puns he used while he went to school. Harry had quickly become enamored with the jokes and the Potter couple would find Harry attempting to gurgle jokes on his own that James had told him.

It had only taken a year for the small family to become comfortable and adapt to their daily routine. Until it all went wrong.

It was a normal day. James was with Harry while Lily was sewing up a sweater for Harry to wear. It was getting quite cold, after all, it was October 1st. Harry was giggling at a skeleton joke his father had just told him.

"When does a skeleton laugh?" "When something tickles his funny bone!"

As Harry giggled away, Lily walked in with a small baby-sized blue sweater with a white fur that lined the hood of the sweater. James looked up from the baby in his arms and gave her a quick peck on her cheek when she leaned over him.

"I see you finished his sweater."

"I did. I also enchanted it to grow as he grows. I don't want to make another one of these for the next couple years." Lily took Harry from James and pulled the sweater over his small body.

James stood up and embraced his wife and child.

"I love you Tigerlily."

"I love you too Jamie."

"wuv… too!" Harry raised his hands towards his parents.

"We love you too Harry."

 _ **Boom**_

"Lily it's him! Take Harry and run!" James sprinted out of the room to confront the source of the explosion that rippled throughout the house. Lily sprinted upstairs with her baby and placed him in his cradle as she frantically searched the room for anything that could be used to her advantage as she had left her wand downstairs near the sewing machine.

"Avada Kedavra!" A soft thudding echoed throughout the house. A strange restless silence fell upon the inhabitants of the small house. Lily knew James had died; what else could that sound have been?

The door opened with an ominous creek as Voldemort walked in with his wand raised. The Dark Lord was a gorgeous man, Lily had to admit, and he was similar to James in physical appearance with the exception of tidy brown hair. Though that's where the similarities ended. Voldemort had none of the warmth that James had in any of his features. There was no warmth in his dull brown eyes, nor any warmth in his smile.

"Out of the way woman. I have no need to kill you."

"No please! Take me instead!" She begged the Dark Lord on her knees.

"Move aside!" Voldemort flicked his wand left, sending Lily flying against the wall.

"Avada Kedavra!" Poisonous green light billowed at the tip of his wand before shooting out in a beam of energy towards Harry, only to be blocked by the now dead body of Lily Marie Potter née Evans.

"Such talent… what a shame." Voldemort idly commented as he leveled his wand at Harry Potter.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A bone materialized out of thin air and blocked the deadly curse. It was a small bone that looked to be the size of a one year old baby's femur.

"Interesting development… sadly I can't allow you to live child." Voldemort raised his wand again.

"Avada K-"

A blue laser beam of energy washed over the Dark Lord's midsection before he could finish his spell and blasted a hole into the side of the building. Ashes scattered as the Dark Lord attempted to process what happened before he died in an explosion as a dark ethereal matter fled from the now ruined building.

A skeletal dog head faded into nonexistence as Harry just cried at the loss of his mother and father while blood trickled from his closed right eye.

* * *

 **Welcome to chapter 1 of Harry's Judgement! I will be attempting again another story. All I can say is that the final battle in the one-shot will not be the final battle in the actual story as it was really just a concept I wanted to test.**

 **I don't think I'll be putting too much Undertale in the story except for sans and his brother, who will not be called papyrus by the way. He will pretty much have his personality though and maybe he can have his nickname as papyrus. That's later on though.**

 **If any of you have any ideas you want implemented in the story, post a review or pm me and we'll talk it over and try to fit it in as best as possible if I think it will fit the plot, or even just help make the story that much better.**

 **Internet cookies to whoever can guess who Harry's brother is going to be!**

 **I have one question... Can I change the font on this site, and if so, how do I go about doing so?**

 **Review if you enjoyed! Cya!**


	3. Wingdings

**Harry's Judgement**

It was two years later when a scientist with no knowledge of the magical world came across a significant discovery to humankind. Well, to be honest it was more like the discovery was delivered to his doorstep. It was well known that Dr. Aster was willing to do anything to further his studies. It only so happened that the only reason he wasn't in jail was because he hadn't done anything illegal yet.

 _Yet_

It was one cold October night when a knock echoed throughout his lab. Dr. Aster was curious as to who would come knocking this late at night and went to check who was out there, only to be met with a blank space when he opened the door. A soft crying alerted the doctor to another presence. Below his line of sight was a small child who cried tears that glistened with what seemed to be blue fire.

"Hello child. Who are you and how did you get here?" The doctor asked the child politely.

"i… i don't have a name. m-my uncle brought me here. he said he had enough of my freaky-ness." The mysterious boy told Dr. Aster.

It only took a second of thought to realize that the boy sitting in front of him was an abuse victim. Bruises covered his body, some in the shape of hands and others were in the shape of a belt buckle. Those ones had cuts where the bruise had formed.

"Come with me." A pale hand reached out. The boy grabbed the doctor's hand with his own bony hand.

"I'll take care of you for now."

Dr. Aster led boy throughout laboratory to the second floor where his accommodations were.

"I don't have a guest room, so you can take my room for the night. I'll sleep in the living room." Aster led Harry into his room for the night while he looked around in wonder. He had never seen a place quite like this. Living with his 'family' had taught him that 'normal' people were obsessively clean. This new place was not exactly dirty, but it wasn't as clean as his relative's place, which in Harry's eyes was a good thing.

"Here we are. C'mon, go to bed and I'll show you around in the morning." As Harry got into the bed Aster left him alone to sleep.

Dr. Aster walked past the couch and went back downstairs into his lab. He was thinking, thinking about how his luck had just changed. He had needed a subject to run tests on and somehow he ends up with an abused child that would most likely do anything to please his saviour, but first… he needed a name. What would you call someone without a name? Without… Without… sans… He would be named sans, which had the definition without as he was without a name, or 'sans' a name.

Perfect. He now had a name for his first test subject. He would spend a week with the child, becoming closer to him, and then when the child trusted him more, he would ask him to help him with his tests and the child would gladly accept. He could finally start his foray into time travel!

Things were finally starting to look up for Doctor 'Wingdings' Aster.

* * *

Dr. Aster was frustrated! His experiments had failed without any hint of success! There was some sort of strange energy within his test subject that seemed to hinder every single bit of progress that he did make. It had gotten to the point that he had to tie the child into every machine that was supposed to rip the time barriers apart. The strange energy was instead ripped apart, causing the child great agony. Each time the energy recovered, but it was slower with each and every time it was ripped apart.

He was going to give it two more shots before he called it quits. He wanted this to work, he needed it to work. So instead of creating just one machine, he created two of them. Instead of just having sans' strange energy ripped apart for nothing again, he was going to rip that strange energy apart and then throw him into the second machine before the energy could recover. Maybe this way the machine would work without interference from the energy.

Aster walked over to a small room located at the end of his lab. It was a small and dark room reminiscent to a jail cell you would see at prison. Inside was a six year-old boy.

"sans? It's time."

"I don't wanna. leave me alone gaster."

"Now now sans. I told you many times before. My name isn't Gaster."

"it may not be, but you sure are 'ghastly'. so it fits."

"Your puns are not amusing. Come before I have to force you to come with me again." Dr. Aster unlocked the cell door and sans walked out. He wore his same blue sweater with a white shirt underneath it, while lack shorts with two white lines on the front covered his bony legs. A milky white circle that happened to be his eye floated in his right eye socket, signalling he was blind in that eye. A dull emerald eye was barely visible in the depths of his left eye socket.

Aster turned on his heel as he was sure sans would follow him. sans reluctantly sighed and followed after his tormentor. He knew that he was going to be subjected to terrible agony again.

'better me than anyone else.'

sans was strapped into one of the giant machines in the middle of the lab. Leather straps held his arms, legs and chest to prevent him from escaping.

"Ready sans?" Aster asked the bound child.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be sansational just like last tIIIIMMMMEEEE!" What felt like electricity coursed through sans' body as the time machine was activated. Like the past few times, sans could feel some part of him being shredded apart as if it were barely there. The agony only lasted for ten minutes before it had stopped. Dr. Aster quickly hurried over to sans – who was groaning in pain, and unstrapped him as fast as he could.

"Quick! Quick! You must enter the next machine!" He was saying.

"wha? again? i wasn't bone to do this… heh heh." sans weakly chuckled at his skeleton joke as he was tossed into the next machine. Aster didn't even bother to strap him in this time around.

"Ready?" Without a response, Doctor 'Wingdings' Aster pressed a button with strange symbols on it.

The next thing sans and Gaster knew – there was a flash and everything exploded.

* * *

 **Welp, here's chapter two. I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about how abrupt the scenes move, but I really can't imagine Gaster as a human with hair and everything so you can be sure that the explosion will have definitely changed some things. I will slow things down next chapter (or try to anyway).**

 **I have a couple questions for you all!**

 **Since I am introducing Papyrus next chapter, do you want him to stay true to his text-speech and have it all capitals or would you rather me just use normal speech instead?**

 **Would you want there to be resets in this story and if so, why? I can do the story either way without it, but I would like some feedback on it.**

 **I do believe I will be putting more Undertale than I expected into the story.**

 **And thank you Lia the kitten for the whole changing font thing!**

 **Have a good day/night!**


	4. Disappearance

**Harry's Judgment**

Two years after the explosion had shaken the foundations of Dr. Asters laboratory found said scientist diagnosing 'sans' with a rare disorder called Vitiligo. White dots had started to appear on the young child in various places, starting with his fingertips. Over the next two years the white dots had quickly turned into splotches and then into big patches. Currently the white color fully covered his hands, up to his elbows with few rough splotches lightly patterned across his back and chest.

Vitiligo was a disorder thought to be autoimmune disease. It occurs when the immune system mistakenly attacks the body of the individual, causing loss of skin pigmentation. Usually Vitiligo couldn't fully cover any body part but sans was quickly on his way to being completely covered.

Aster hadn't been able to figure out just why sans had developed Vitiligo. Obviously there was some connection to the explosion as it hadn't occurred before and previous DNA tests confirmed that he was disorder and disease free. It was only recently that he had made an astounding discovery.

Aster rubbed the backside of his right arm in anticipation. He had done it! He found a way to gain a more accurate measure of his test subjects' mysterious energy! After the explosion, one of his machines began to give different readings when he placed sans in it. Unknown to him before, it was reading the mysterious energy that was within him. It's main purpose was to 'read' the 'soul'. sans 'soul' used to be an overwhelming gold color, showing just how pure the young boy was, but after the failed experiment something changed. The gold was overtaken by a dull blue color. At first it started off as a trickle, but as weeks passed, the blue came flooding like a river and almost completely overwhelmed the gold color.

The Vitiligo – Aster theorized was developed when this strange new energy was introduced to his body. The gold represented his immune system and the blue represented the invading source but was just as much a part of him as the gold was. Instead of his immune system attacking and destroying the melanocytes in his skin, it was the strange energies combating each other instead.

What this strange energy did however... He couldn't decide if it influenced time or it just healed the child.

Dr. Aster looked to the suddenly upbeat child before him. Sans was strapped to the dissection table and was just in the process of finishing a snap. Previously the child looked beaten and bruised, but now he looked as if he was in a pristine condition. As if the previous beating he had endured, to bring out this strange new energy mind you, hadn't occurred at all.

Scoffing, the tall man walked away from the eternally smiling boy, and back into the holding area where he kept his two test subjects, the other having been picked up last year. Before he could manage the entire distance, he stumbled. Lucky for him sans didn't see the trip. Shaking his head and scratching his arm, he resumed his walk to his second lab rat.

* * *

'Papyrus' as sans who had aptly named the child, was a short child. He was the same age as sans, who was currently eight, and had short brown hair and matching eyes. Papyrus was, in all rights, malnourished. Considering who his current 'guardian' was, it wasn't quite so farfetched that he had missed out on meals more often than not.

The aptly named Gaster had found Papyrus scavenging around the forest his lab resided in, white splotches also covering his body. Without a second thought, Gaster had introduced himself to the abandoned, Vitiligo ridden child and gave himself a pat on the back for acquiring another lab rat.

When the child was tossed into sans' cell ad refused to tell the other child his name, sans had started calling him Papyrus as he was wearing a t-shirt with the word papyrus and a papyrus plant sprouting up beside and behind the word.

He kept sans and Papyrus in the same cell and as a result the two had developed a close bond with each other. Though, Gaster had different plans for Papyrus. While the newest child had shown signs of possessing a similar mysterious energy that sans did, it was displayed in a more... physical manner than sudden healing that was prone to come from sans. Apparently Papyrus had quite an affinity for bones and placing the child in his 'soul reader' had shown a bright orange and bright blue color that was overtaking a silver color. Aster could only assume the silver was the color of his soul before the accident occurred.

Tests had proven that the bright orange energy caused a warm and upbeat feeling to flow through whatever it was exposed to, but only when the person or object was in motion. Tests to isolate the blue energy within papyrus had proven almost impossible, the only successful results was when Gaster had kept the energy completely still as otherwise there was no effect. The only thing the blue energy did was cool things down...

Maybe he could use this for his other project. Maybe Gaster could use this to finally build his 'Core'.

* * *

It all went wrong. The core was a bad idea, no a terrible idea, the worst idea Gaster had ever had in his lifetime. At first the core worked wonderfully and he had managed to get his invention working in all of his test runs and it was confirmed to be set up in the town of Little Whinging, Surrey, and eventually be set up all around the world if no negative developments had occurred in the year. Free power at no cost as something to behold right? It would cut down costs astronomically.

On the second day of its set-up, the core malfunctioned. Gaster had theorized that the orange and blue energy Gaster had been stealing from Papyrus had somehow made contact within the large underground structure and began melting. The white splotched covered doctor had been running frantically around in the core, attempting to prevent an explosion. It took three hours but Gaster had finally realized that whatever he did, whatever he would do, wouldn't work. The core was going to explode and there was nothing he could do about it. Until it didn't. It _imploded_ and the entire core was sucked within itself as if a black hole had suddenly developed within the core and then disappeared without a trace.

Little Whinging never did see hide nor hair of Dr. 'Wingdings' Aster again, nor the two little boys that often accompanied him.


	5. Reappearance

**Harry's Judgment**

 _i wasn't sure what type timeline i belonged to. certainly it wasn't a good one._

 _..._

 _but neither could i call it a bad one either._

 _..._

 _we had both escaped gaster, we had survived a cerberus and we still had each other._

 _..._

 _of course, papy is still unaware of the differing timelines._

 _..._

 _i made sure of that_

 _..._

 _ **diary of (scratched out name) sans**_ _page 249_

* * *

Neville 'Papyrus' Frank Longbottom had been living in a hell for the past year. A man his newest friend called 'Gaster' had kidnapped him as he was looking for his parents when an unknown blast had rocked the forest the Longbottom family had decided to camp at. A year in the wilds Neville had spent looking for his parents. He didn't understand how he survived for so long, but the seven year old had a suspicion that his magic had kept him alive.

When the black robed man had come across the child, Neville was ready to do anything to leave the forest he had been trapped in for twelve months. Living in the wilds, eating nothing but berries and whatever small animal he could capture.

 _"Would you like to come with me child?"_

 _"I will help you."_

The bittersweet promise the strange man had made to young Neville had never been fufilled. Instead he had been tortured, experimented on and abused.. He had been exposed to experiment after experiment, test after test after a strange energy that was in his previous subject was found in him. Neville had come to regret wishing upon the stars that someone would save him. Certainly he had wished that he had died within that small forest.

It was the one friend in his small hell that made things not as bad, the subject to Dr. Aster's machinations before him. Neville didn't think he would survive the cold nights and torturous days without sans. The emaciated, skeletal looking boy and his (un)funny puns had brightened his days enough that even Gaster couldn't wipe the smiles from his face. He hadn't stopped smiling in months actually. Neville didn't exactly know why he hadn't stopped, but he thought that it had something to do with sans. After all, if sans was gonna be pessimistic about their situation, even if he did drop a skele-ton of puns every day, someone had to be optimistic, right?

Neville 'Papyrus' Frank Longbottom had decided to be the optimistic one in their hopeless situation. He wished day after day, night after night that someone would rescue them. That the two of them could escape their captor and find his parents and the two of them could live happily ever after.

It was not to be.

The day that the core imploded, Neville and sans were caught within it. The day that the core imploded, Neville forgot who he was.

* * *

"papyrus? where are you?" sans called out amongst the burned trees. The eight year old sat within a decent sized crater, charred trees surrounding the vicinity of said crater. Snow gently and tenderly fell from the cloudy sky and slowly began to fill the hollow crater in the ground. sans was still wearing the sweater he had ever since he could remember. Nothing could seem to destroy the thing. It was one small thing sans could take some comfort in.

A small cough sounded out from a couple feet away from sans, in the middle of the crater. Small bony hands covered in dirt and soot twitched, shaking some of it off to reveal a bony white colour.

"papy?" a worried tone crept into sans' voice. He lifted his right hand to prod his friend. "are you okay papy?" He received a cough in response.

"SANS? IS THAT YOU?" Papyrus... yelled? The naked child tried to lift himself up but collapsed. sans caught the weak-legged child and laid his head on his lap. Papyrus, who used to be a chubby child with the brownest eyes and hair with small splotches of white all over his body, was now pure white as the Vitiligo encapsulated his entire body in its entirety, just like sans. His chubbiness had disappeared and showed his malnourished looking body to the rest of the world.

"yeah... it's me papy. take a rest, i'll watch over you." Papyrus sighed contentedly as his friend laid one of his bony hands on his head and began to stroke his hair as he fell asleep.

When Papyrus had fell asleep, sans summoned a skeletal looking dog head with a flash of blue in his left eye. He sent a mental command to the dog, which hurriedly nodded it's assent and floated off. Several minutes later it returned with a mouthful of sticks and left again in pursuit of something else.

san's didn't exactly know where the dog came from, but as far as he could remember the dog had always been with him. It was one of the main reasons why the Dursley's had kicked him out of their household and how he ended up on Gaster's doorstep. That was one of the main reasons as to why he had never shown the dog to Gaster, before the scientist had turned san's into his little experiment. After he had become his experiment, there was no way he'd ever show that creepy man anything that he could do.

A sound of logs dropping beside him brought the child out of his musings. The dog had returned with bigger chunks of logs and felled trees, and promptly used a beam of light that shot it's mouth to cut the trees into pieces and the animal head began to arrange the sticks into a a small tee-pee with dry grass and bark inside the makeshift tee-pee.

The skeletal dog barked in excitement. sans responded to the dog's happy barking with a pat on it's head as it was desummoned from wherever it came from.

sans snapped his fingers and the tee-pee lit on fire. When the warmth had began to heat the two skeletal looking children, both had sighed almost in sync. sans looked down at his... brother? Yeah, his brother.

sans looked down at his brother to make sure he was still sleeping.

"look's like papyrus does snow-re after all. hehe." His brother grimaced in his sleep as if he had heard sans tell his bad pun. A weak chuckle escaped from sans as he caught the look on Papy's face.

Sunset began to creep upon the two newfound brothers. sans lifted his gaze, one milky blinded eye and one a dull emerald colour which slowly began to shine once more, to the setting sun. "sleep well brother. we'll figure out what to do in the morning."

* * *

 **Hello again! Sorry for such a long hiatus, I became very busy and I also forgot to leave an Author's note on the end of the last chapter.**

 **It's been a hectic past few months for me, I got a new full-time job and have begun getting used to waking up at 6 am to get ready for work at 7 am. I'm working at an engineering company now for this year and next year i'm planning on taking an apprenticeship for heavy duty mechanics.**

 **Anyways that's enough about me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like who I cast for Papyrus' role. I like fanfics with friendships between Harry and Neville. It feels more natural than Harry and Ron.**

 **Would you prefer longer chapters and longer periods of no updates or chapters like this with more updates? (no promises)**

 **Send some reviews if you liked the story! It just makes my day! Cya!**


	6. Pre-Hogwarts

**Harry's Judgment**

 _Papy still doesn't know..._

 _..._

 _(tears stained the rest of the page, making it illegible)_

 _..._

 _ **diary of (scratched out name) sans**_ _page 250_

* * *

It had been two years since the two brothers were lost in the implosion of the core. Both of the skeletal looking brothers had grown a lot since the two years they escaped the hell that was Gaster. sans and Papyrus had grew quite a bit, with Papyrus being a head taller than his older by a day brother.

sans still wore his blue sweater with it's fuzzy coating on the edge and on the inside of the hood. Underneath his sweater he wore a white t-shirt that seemed a size too big for him with a black pair of shorts that barely managed to cling onto his hips enough to not fall down. He really needed to buy a new pair of shorts, that or steal a set like he did for Papyrus. sans also wore a set of pink slippers that his brother had 'found' last year. They were a little too big for him but sans and Papyrus both figured that he would grow into them at some point.

Papyrus wore a set of blue jeans that had the ankles rolled up. sans had stolen his brother a pair that was a couple sizes too big because Papyrus was growing like a weed and it didn't look like he'd be stopping any time soon. He also wore a grey t-shirt that actually was his size and a plain pair of black sneakers. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck and dragged along the ground as he walked. sans wouldn't tell him where he got the scarf from, but ever since he put it on he never took it off. Not even for baths. It really was a dirty scarf, but sans cleaned it every time Papyrus had fell asleep before himself, which wasn't that often as time went on.

As the years had passed, sans felt less inclined to stay up late and watch over his brother. Part of it was the fact that he was sure Gaster wasn't around anymore, another part was that he had just last year begun to teach his brother how to create his specialty bone attacks, though... he didn't show Papyrus the skeletal dog heads he could create. He didn't need his brother freaking out and trying keep it around as a pet. sans wanted some sort of subtlety if he ever needed to go back into any of the various towns that surrounded their position. A floating dog head would not grant them that subtlety.

While sans was paranoid in the beginning that Gaster would come and snatch the two of them away again, Papyrus had seemed to forget all about Gaster. Actually, he forgot about almost everything it seemed. The only things he seemed to remember was sans, that his name was Papyrus and that he had a great dislike of puns. There also was the issue that Papyrus couldn't stop shouting. Even at his quietest the skeletal boy could be heard quite a distance away.

"HEY SANS? WHERE WILL WE BE GOING TO TODAY?" Papyrus questioned of his older brother.

sans shrugged in nonchalance in response to the question. "i dunno bro, but we need to get out of here anyhow. im sure there was someone who saw that huge bone you made and is coming to check it out."

"I'M SORRY BROTHER, BUT YOU DID TELL ME TO GIVE IT ALL I HAD" Papyrus raised his hands to his side as he imitated the sans' shrug. The taller skeleton-boy walked alongside his brother in silence as he received no response from the shorter skeleton-boy.

After half an hour of walking in a random direction that Papyrus had no chance of figuring out, sans pulled out a glass bottle from inside his sweater. He eyed the contents of the bottle with his one good eye and gave a disappointed sigh when it was empty.

"hey papy... do you wanna go into town and get a plate of spaghetti?"

Papyrus eyed his brother at the sudden question with suspicion. "YOU JUST WANT TO GRAB SOME MORE KETCHUP. DON'T YOU?"

"heh... you got me papy. but my offer still stands." sans grinned at his younger brother in a sheepish manner.

"FINE, BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT'S SPAGHETTI." Papyrus harrumphed at his older brother and began walking a little faster. He really wanted that spaghetti.

sans _clicked_ his fingers together while also grabbing a hold of Papyrus' shirt. Suddenly, in Papy's eyes, the town they were heading to was right in front of them as he heard a _clicking_ of fingers. sans also had a wallet that was bursting to it's seams with cash sticking out of his pocket.

 _No he didn't use his abilities to steal from somebody_

He used his abilities to steal from a couple different people.

As the two brothers made their way to the restaurant that sold the best spaghetti Papyrus ever tasted, sans couldn't help but think about his ability to... _freeze time._

He had developed this special ability after the experiment Gaster did on him that ended up splitting time itself, the experiment that caused the first explosion in Gaster's lab. He didn't know exactly why he could freeze time but he sure wasn't going to take it for granted. sans thanked Gaster for this one ability and cursed him for the rest of the torture he inflicted on him and Papyrus. He hadn't found a specific time limit on his time ability yet as the more he used it, the longer it seemed he could freeze time for. It wasn't anything substantial at first. The time he discovered it he could only hold it for half a minute, but now he could hold it for hours at a time. It was enough time to kick start his latent healing abilities to start healing him.

sans was brought to a stop as Papyrus stopped walking and stood shock still. This happened every time he brought Papyrus to this specific restaurant. _The Burgershack_. Every time the young boy laid his eyes upon the restaurant, stars shined in his eyes as he was besieged by awe. sans smiled his wide smile and pulled his brother in by his hand. He didn't want to stay staring up at the sign of the place like his brother, he had ketchup he needed to refill on.

Hours later saw sans and Papyrus walking away from the small little town that they had their latest meal in. Ketchup bottles clinked together from inside of sans' sweater with every step he took while Papyrus happily snacked on his spaghetti-to-go meal he ordered when the duo decided to leave the restaurant. sans had finally decided the two of them had spent enough time in the area, which was a total of three months, and figured that he and his brother should head off somewhere else, just in case Gaster really was looking for them.

* * *

Around this time, Albus Dumbledore decided to check upon little Harry Potter at Number Four Privet Dr. in Little Whinging, Surrey. It had been a good nine years since he had lumped the boy with the Dursley family and the boy was due to show up at Hogwarts the following year. The years had gone by so fast that the wizened old man didn't realize that it had been so long since he had last seen Harry. He did hope the child grew up well with the Dursley's. They were family after all and family looked after family.

It so happened that was not that case with muggles. The dark side of Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore's heart twisted with bitterness as he was reminded of the muggles that traumatized his sister, Ariana, when she was six years old. A quick scan of the obese man left Albus with an image of a lab surrounded by trees with the address of said lab.

He was going to find Harry Potter, even if he had to go to hell and back to find the child. Albus would just let Minerva take over his duties for him until he found the Boy-Who-Lived. Albus owed it to young Harry to find him and save him from whoever had him now. He wouldn't let him end up like poor young Neville who died young. Albus set a determined look on his abnormally grim face.

He would find Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Aaaaand there's the next chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it. As you can see sans still has his ketchup obsession, and of course Papyrus wouldn't be Papyrus without spaghetti.**

 **About the whole Neville dying young thing, he and his family was caught in the explosion that changed Harry's and Neville's magic, though Nevilles' family didn't survive as their magic couldn't survive being changed as they already went through their magical puberty and as such, their body wasn't able to adapt to the new magic.**

 **Neville did survive because he was only six at the time of the explosion and as such hadn't used his magic at all in any shape or form, which allowed him a wider chance of being able to survive the changing magics in his body. At least that's my theory.**

 **Albus believes Neville to be dead because his entire family died without a trace of Neville to be found. He thinks that if the explosion didn't kill him, then the wilds would have killed him due to the fact that he was only six years old when the explosion happened.**

 **Anyways, I've rambled on for too long, tell me if you enjoyed the story with a review, and also tell me how I can improve and make the story better for you!**

 **Cya!**


	7. Invitation

**Harry's Judgment**

 _when i became aware of the different timelines..._

 _..._

 _it changed me..._

 _..._

 _i became lazier and more unmotivated..._

 _..._

 _it was a constant habit in all of the timelines i witnessed..._

 _..._

 _it's not like i could change it.._

 _..._

 ** _diary of (scratched out name)_ _sans_** _page 251_ ****

* * *

sans' one good eye shone with mirth as he watched his brother attempt to cook spaghetti in a pot over a small outdoor fire. His brother was still wearing his red scarf that was too long for him, though it was less so, and frilly pink oven mitts as he held the pot by its metal handle over the open flame. Papyrus had a wide smile as he the water bubbled from heat. He grabbed a handful of boxed noodles and threw them into the pot. A small strainer was suspended over a hole in the ground.

"BROTHER! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus shouted in question at his smiling brother.

"sure paps, i'd love some." sans replied casually, placing his hands in his sweater pockets as he made his way over to his brother. "you should put some salt in it first, to give it some taste."

Papyrus frowned at his brothers words before perking up. "WE HAVE NO SALT, BUT CAN I USE THESE HERBS I COLLECTED EARLIER?"

"sure paps." sans shrugged, his eternal wide smile never faltering as he plopped himself by his brother with a grunt.

"YOU'RE GETTING LAZY SANS!" Papyrus scolded his brother while waving a wooden spatula at him.

"i just so happen to be bone-tired from setting our tents up bro." sans sighed into the front of his jacket. He closed his eyes and let out a small snore as he quickly dozed off.

"I NEVER WILL UNDERSTAND HOW HE SET THOSE TENTS UP SO FAST." Papyrus mumbled to himself as he crushed the herbs he gathered and stirred them into his spaghetti noodles. As the noodles grew softer, Papyrus rummaged around in the bag he had beside him that held all their cooking supplies and grabbed himself a pan. He poured the spaghetti sauce into the pan and switched out the pot for the pan. Papyrus poured the noodles into the strainer beside him and then dumped the noodles into the pan with the sauce. Once the sauce had started bubbling a little bit, Papyrus removed the pan and placed in onto a makeshift table that sans had somehow set up along with the tables.

"SANS REALLY NEEDS TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THINGS SO QUICKLY! IMAGINE ALL THE COOKING I COULD DO!" Papyrus muttered not so quietly.

"SANS! GET UP! THE SPAGHETTI IS READY!" Papyrus nudged his brother from the table with a bone that grew out of the ground.

"five... more minutes..." sans shifted and fell onto his side in an attempt to gather more sleep. Papyrus sighed and stood up, went over to his brother and picked him up, plopped him onto a log for a chair and placed a paper plate full of spaghetti on it.

"NOW SANS, EATING FOOD GIVES YOU ENERGY. ESPECIALLY IF THAT FOOD IS SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed aloud as he handed his half-asleep brother a plastic fork.

"you're right paps. you always are." sans ate a mouthful of spaghetti and time seemed to freeze. Usually his brother didn't make the best spaghetti, but today was an exception. It seemed to somehow be _worse_ than all of Papy's previous attempts. sans had a sneaking suspicion that it was because of those 'herbs' his brother had found earlier while they were looking for someplace to set camp. sans' tongue curled up in disgust as he forced the mouthful down his throat without barfing. He _refused_ to upset his brother. He'd been through too much, even if he didn't remember it.

 _'damn you Gaster.'_

sans' withdrew a bottle of ketchup from within his sweater and promptly chugged it. He sighed in satisfaction.

"IS IT GOOD SANS?" Papyrus wondered, hope alight in his eyes. While he thought it was delicious, he knew his brother wasn't particularly fond of spaghetti but he had tried his hardest into making his spaghetti into the tastiest thing sans would ever taste. Maybe that would get him to stop drinking ketchup, it really was unhealthy.

"it's amazing papy." sans said. He tried not to strain the grin he aimed at papy as he attacked the pasta with gusto and consumed as much as he could in the shortest amount of time.

Upon seeing his brother eat his spaghetti with such enthusiasm, Papyrus ate his with a similar amount of what he thought was joy. Sauce flew everywhere along with tiny bits of noodle and soon covered the two brothers and the table they were eating at.

This was the scene one Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore stumbled upon.

* * *

 _One year earlier_

In the northern reaches of Manitoba, Canada, laid a small abandoned laboratory. It had been untouched for two years. Two long years before a sharp _crack_ disturbed the sounds made from animals that had just started to once again come near the laboratory. An unnatural silence permeated amongst the trees after the cracking sound. The sound of crunching snow broke the silence and a knocking sound soon followed.

Albus Dumbledore waited a solid minute after knocking on the lab's door. When no one or no thing had answered him, he had hurled a powerful blasting hex at the door with a wild wave of his wand.

The door blasted off it's hinges and slammed into the opposing wall which happened to be quite a distance.

The esteemed Headmaster swept through the small building with a pace that would make Minerva McGonagall jealous. He checked both upstairs and downstairs, behind every nook and cranny that he could find.

He was disappointed upon realizing that nobody had been in the place for years. So, to not make his visit a wasted visit, Albus began looking for clues as to where Harry had gone. He found many signs of abuse, as there was a cell that had two sets of pillows and blankets, a dissection table that had small splotches of blood on it, and a bin of unkempt clothes nearby the dissection table.

Upon further inspection of what Albus thought was the main lab, he had found a letter addressed to somebody by the name of 'Driscoll Aster'.

It read:

 _Dr. Driscoll Aster,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that your 'core' has been inspected by our engineers and has been approved for the testing trials. Your place of trial will be the town of Little Whinging. We will send you another letter in two weeks with the address and time we expect you to be there._

 _I am pleased that you have decided to bring this 'core' to your home country, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, instead of your current country of residence, Canada._

 _Signed,_

 _Margaret Thatcher_

Dumbledore's glare threatened to burn the letter currently in his hands into ashes. With a cry of "Fawkes!" and a flash of fire, Albus Dumbledore disappeared.

A month later, Albus had learned of this mysterious core and of the implosion said core underwent. The general populace had been unaware of the core, but once Albus had begun to use his legilimency on muggles he suspected to be in the government, had he learned of what happened to the core. The only issue the Headmaster had, was that no one had any idea of what happened to Dr. Driscoll 'Wingdings' Aster or of the two little boys that he had following after him everywhere.

With one more sigh to add the the ever growing pile, Dumbledore had Fawkes flame him back into Canada. He would search the entire country with a fine comb if he had to. No one would stop him from finding the little boy that he owed the world to. No one.

* * *

"hey paps, look over there. there's an _impasta_. heh. i'm so funny." sans pointed at the old man in funny clothes with a gobsmacked expression plastered on his face.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR PUNS SANS! HELLO OLD MAN! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI? IT'S STILL WARM!" Papyrus offered the pot of spaghetti to Albus.

Albus took another second to pull himself together and quickly accepted the pot with a sneaking suspicion of who exactly this 'Paps' could be. He already knew who 'sans' was. He looked exactly the same as he did when he was a child, one emerald eye that glowed, one milky eye that signified blindness, jet black hair that contrasted against his white skin.

'When had that happened?' Albus wondered.

It didn't help that the child was wearing the sweater that Lily had sewed for him when he was a child.

As Albus slowly munched on the admittedly very good spaghetti, sans and Papyrus seemed to have a conversation with only eye movements and twitches that the old wizard missed.

sans let out a huff of exasperation and allowed his brother to ask the old man his questions. He cursed his brothers' inqusitive nature and tensed his body, ready to grab Papyrus and time-stop so they could escape if they needed to.

"WHILE I ENJOY MEETING A NEW SPAGHETTI LOVER SUCH AS I, I MUST ASK YOU. WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE? THIS IS NO PLACE TO BE WANDERING ABOUT, IT'S QUITE COLD AND YOU DO NOT SEEM DRESSED FOR THE WEATHER!" Papyrus asked Albus, who seemed unfazed by his constant shouting.

"My dear boy. I am Albus Dumbledore, and I'm the Headmaster of a school." Albus responded simply. He tilted his head in innocence as he eyes twinkled merrily. "And who may you be young man?"

"MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEEEEEH!" Papyrus cackled as he screamed in joy. sans couldn't help but face palm at his brothers antics. He was always like this.

"And who may you be?" Dumbledore directed his question towards sans.

"i'm sans, nice to meetcha." sans raised his hand out in a handshake. Albus shook the boy's hand and was shocked when his hand and arm vibrated playfully.

"heh. i always get people with that." sans showed the Headmaster his hand and explained at his curious look. "it's a buzzer." The Headmaster chuckled lightly at the childish prank.

"so what's a headmaster doing out here? shouldn't you be running a school?" sans asked the age old wizard who was currently twiddling his fingers, which was impressive considering his hands were tangled within his impressive beard.

"I'm looking for two children who will be attending my school in the next two months. I just happened to notice that these children were missing and it didn't feel right to let that go unchecked. So I took the time to come find them." Dumbledore explained to the young prankster.

"welp. good luck in finding these two children. me and paps need to get going now, things to do, spaghetti to eat." sans casually said as he started to back up from the Headmaster.

"Before you and your friend-" "brother" "- right, your brother. Before you two leave, I would like for the two of you to answer a question for me."

"A QUESTION? I'LL ANSWER A QUESTION! I LOVE QUESTIONS!" Papyrus interjected, hand raised and his eternal grin unfazed.

"sure old man, shoot." replied sans.

"Have the two of you ever had anything... unnatural happen? Stuff that couldn't be explained?"

"well... yeah." sans nervously answered, fingers raised and ready to snap if the old man made any move to capture them.

"OOOOHHH YES! ME AND MY BROTHER CAN MAKE BONES APPEAR FROM NOTHING! NO ONE ELSE SEEMS TO BE ABLE TO AND SANS WON'T LET ME SHOW ANYONE!" Papyrus said in his shouting manner.

"I see... in that case, the two of you are formally invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

 **Annnnnd that's the end of the chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed it. Wow, i'm just pumping these out right now. A massive burst of inspiration has struck me and I just feel the need to write!**

 **Okay so I lied, Papyrus will be known as Papyrus, not just as a nickname. I just can't call him anything else. And I will not be changing his text-speech. Call it a side effect of the core imploding, which will have more side effects later on in the story.**

 **Who else guessed that sans and Papyrus would have ended up in Canada? Not me, not until I started playing the steam game Feel the Snow. It's a cute game and it reminds me of Canada (as I live in Canada eh).**

 **Anyways! Leave a review if you enjoyed the story and have a good day/night!**


End file.
